1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing program, an image processing method, and an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional arts, if an electronic camera is set to high sensitivity (for example, an output gain of an imaging device is raised), noises of a shot image increases, so that the image becomes noisy and noises such as color speckles appear in the image. Such noises can be reduced by smoothing the image. However, excessive smoothing would damage a fine image structure of a subject, resulting in an image with poor texture.
As an apparatus correcting such poor texture, an apparatus of the following patent document 1 has been known.
In the patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2001-118064 (FIG. 5, for instance)), a minute amplitude component is extracted from image data by using an ε filter or the like, and the minute amplitude component is added to the image data. This prior art enables texture correction such as so-called “wrinkle emphasis”.
In the prior art of the patent document 1, even a minute amplitude component that should be removed as a noise is also directly added to the image data. This has posed a problem that a surface of a subject appears noisy due to the noise.